


Ginny Calms Down

by 3ricaaa



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bladder Control, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Genital Torture, High School, Medical Inaccuracies, Multi, Partying, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teenagers, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ricaaa/pseuds/3ricaaa
Summary: Ginny, a high school girl, is violated at a party.





	Ginny Calms Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a work of fiction. I do not condone anything that occurs in it. Please feel free to leave any feedback.

Ginny shivered. Sitting in Thomas's backyard in the near-dark, she wished she had thought to bring a sweater. But thanks to Lizzie's advice, Ginny was wearing nothing but a tank top and a pair of shorts that were at least two sizes too small. At the time, she'd thought the outfit would make her look cute. And it had, back in Ginny's bedroom mirror. But it sure as hell wasn't practical. 

"I'm cold," she complained to her best friend Lizzie. The wind was picking up and the pop music blasting from the poolside speakers was deafening. "Why did you drag me out here anyways? We're not even having any fun."

"Quit whining," Lizzie snapped, turning her gaze away from the shirtless blond senior across the lawn to glare at her friend. "That guy looks like fun, doesn't he?" She nodded at the boy, and Ginny could tell that she had already mentally undressed him the rest of the way. 

"You could've at least told me to bring a sweater," Ginny said accusatorially. 

"Lighten up," Lizzie said. "You need to calm down. I'm getting us drinks."

Ginny nodded to her best friend testily and watched as she hurried into the house. Sitting along, she drew her legs in close to her to stay warm as she looked around at the crowd. Trying not to look too pathetic as she sat by herself, Ginny pasted on a fake smile as she scanned the crowd for people she might know. 

Ginny didn't go to many parties, and she only recognized a handful of the teenagers milling around Thomas's backyard. She was pretty sure some of the people in attendance didn't even go to her school. Not that it really mattered. Ginny wasn't the type of girl people cared about at a party. 

Ginny's phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out, grateful for the distraction. It was Lizzie. "can u help me w the drinks?"

She sighed. "where r u?" she texted back. At least it would be warmer inside Thomas's house.

The typing bubbling popped up on her phone screen. After a moment, Lizzie's response came in. "first bedroom on the right when you come in"

Huh. Ginny wasn't sure why Thomas would be letting his friends serve drinks in the bedrooms, but she didn't think about it too hard. She trusted Lizzie, who had always been much better at parties than her. If there was a secret stash of alcohol somewhere in the house, Lizzie would definitely have found it. So without a second thought, Ginny stood up and followed her best friend into the house. Weaving around a couple of tipsy teens, she ducked into Thomas's house. As she shut the door behind her, the music fell to a slightly less painful volume. Ginny followed the hallway into the first door on the right. 

The door was closed. Glancing around, she realized that the hallway was empty. Maybe no one else knew about these drinks yet. 

Ginny knocked hesitantly, but there was no response. If Lizzie was inside, she probably couldn't hear over the music that was still being played way too loudly. So Ginny tentatively reached for the door handle and twisted. It turned. Slowly, she pushed the door open. 

Suddenly, Ginny found herself being pulled forward, into the pitch-black room, by strong arms. She tried to scream, but a hand clapped over her mouth. Ginny struggled as she was roughly thrown onto the floor. Behind her, she could hear a click as the door behind her locked. 

"Scream all you want, bitch," a low voice muttered into her ear, releasing the hand over her mouth. Ginny could feel two bodies holding her down. "No one can hear you."

"Please, no," she begged. "I was just looking for my friend. Her name is Lizzie! Please let me go!"

The two laughed. Ginny could tell that they were both male. One of them replied, "we know Lizzie. We've got her."

Ginny gasped. They had Lizzie? What were they going to do with them. "Please don't hurt Lizzie. She's my best friend."

Suddenly, the lights flicked on. Ginny squeezed her eyes shut, blinded by the sudden explosion of whiteness. When her eyes were finally able to focus, she saw her best friend standing over her. 

"Lizzie?" Ginny asks confusedly. "Are you okay? Did they do anything to you?"

Lizzie laughed too, and a feeling of dread creeped into Ginny's stomach. 

"I'm fine," she said to Ginny. "I asked you here, right?"

"No," Ginny whispered. 

A grin spread across Lizzie's face. "Yes," she replied, holding up her phone so Ginny could see the texts she'd sent. "This is all for you."

"Lizzie, please, make them let me go," Ginny begged, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Lizzie turned the phone back around to face her, then opened the camera app. 

"Smile," she told her best friend. "You're on camera." Lizzie started recording video. 

Ginny continued to scream and fight as the two guys holding her down started to undress her. They ripped off her flimsy tank top in a matter of seconds, then yanked her short shorts off her. Ginny began to sob as she lay on the floor with nothing but her bra and underwear. 

"Why are you doing this?" Ginny cried out. 

"I'm doing this for you," Lizzie replied, the smile never leaving her face. "You needed to lighten up. I arranged all of this just for you. Calm down."

"Please stop," Ginny pleaded with her best friend. "I don't want this. Just let me go. I won't tell anyone."

Lizzie said nothing, motioning for the guys to continue. They ripped off her bra easily. The one who was holding down Ginny's right side, who was taller and more muscular than the other, pulled something out of his pocket. As he handed it to the shorter guy, and pulled out another for himself, Ginny realized that they were condoms. She started to cry harder, continuing to kick and scream futilely as both guys removed their pants and exposed their penises to her. She squeezed her eyes shut as they began to put the condoms on. 

"Oh, all right," Lizzie said. "You clearly don't want this." Ginny stopped for a moment, opening her eyes slightly. Was Lizzie finally going to listen to her?

"Boys, don't bother with the condoms. You're not going to catch anything from her. And from the way she's screaming, she clearly doesn't appreciate that we brought protection. She doesn't deserve our kindness."

"No!" Ginny screamed. "Please put them back on!"

Lizzie arched one eyebrow in mock surprise. "You want them to use condoms?"

"Yes, please," Ginny gasped. 

"Too bad," Lizzie laughed. "You had your chance."

The smaller guy started to reach for Ginny's underwear. She squeezed her legs together tightly, desperately trying to keep them on as she squirmed away from his hands. Ginny could handle being betrayed by her best friend and humiliated by strangers, but she wouldn't be violated. It took all the strength of both guys to yank her underwear off. They handed it to Lizzie, who tossed it across the room - far out of Ginny's reach. 

"Okay, Ginny," Lizzie said in a sing-song voice. "Do you want this to be over quickly?"

Ginny sniffled and nodded weakly. 

"If you want it to go over quickly, you'll have to do everything I ask. Can you do that?"

Ginny nodded again. More tears ran down her face and her whole body shook with sobs. 

"Good girl," Lizzie praised. "Now, open your legs."

"No," Ginny begged. "Please, no.I can't." She squeezed her legs together even tighter than before. The guys tried to pry them apart, but she held strong. 

Lizzie shook her head in mock disappointment. "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny," she chided her friend. "You're only making this harder on yourself." And with that, she raised her leg and gave Ginny a swift, hard kick in the privates. 

Ginny yelped. Even though her legs had been together, Lizzie had still hit her sensitive spot. She curled into the fetal position, hands clamped over her vagina as she screamed. 

Lizzie and the guys watched for a few moments. Then, she gestured to the guys again. "Your turn," she said invitingly. 

The shorter guy copied Lizzie, kicking Ginny again as the larger guy held Ginny down so she couldn't protect herself. He was stronger than Lizzie, and she howled as the pain radiated through her whole body. She'd never felt anything like it before. It was like a bomb had gone off inside of her.

"Harder!" Lizzie cried out. The shorter guy readied himself, them jumped with both feet directly onto Ginny's pelvis. Her vision went red as he stomped on her body. She found herself wishing she would just pass out, or even die. Anything to end the pain. 

The trio paused again, letting Ginny get over the worst of it. When she could finally feel something besides pain, she realized that she was lying in a pool of something warm and wet. At first, Ginny thought that she must be bleeding. Then, she recognized the smell. Ginny had wet herself. 

Lizzie wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny," she scolded her friend. "You peed yourself. Isn't that embarrassing?" Both guys muttered words of agreement. Ginny just cried. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" Lizzie asked. Ginny cried harder. 

"Do you have a problem with your bladder, Ginny?" Lizzie asked. 

Ginny shook her head. She didn't know what Lizzie wanted her to say, but it was the truth. Ginny had always been very healthy. 

"Well, we should check on that just to make sure. Don't worry, we'll take good care of you."

"What-" Ginny gasped, barely able to form the words. "What are you going to do?"

Lizzie ignored her question. "Boys, hold her down."

Both guys shoved her legs apart before she could react. Lizzie bent down and examined Ginny's privates, which were swollen from the repeated kicks. She reached out and gently stroked her labia. Ginny tried to move away, but the guys held her down. 

"Hm," Lizzie mused to herself. She used her fingers to pry apart the lips of Ginny's labia. Ginny squeezed her eyes shut again, trying to imagine that she was anywhere but there. It was hard, though, with her best friend touching her most private parts which were still in unbearable pain. 

"It looks like you might have a problem."

"What?" Ginny asked, forgetting herself. "What problem? What do you mean?"

Lizzie put a finger next to her urethral opening. "This is your pee-hole," she declared confidently. She placed another finger near her vagina. "And this is your pussy."

"Please stop," Ginny begged once again. But Lizzie continued. 

"They don't look right. I think we should check them out," she offered. "Since you hurt yourself...down there." She winked conspiratorially at Lizzie. 

"No, no, just leave me alone," Ginny begged. "Just-" She screamed as Lizzie shoved one finger into her urethra and another into her vagina. 

Lizzie wiggled her fingers around for a moment, burrowing them as deep as she could into her friend. "Yes, you definitely hurt yourself. Don't worry, though, we'll fix you."

Ginny tried to squirm, to kick, to do anything to get Lizzie out of her, but it was no use. Lizzie continued to move her fingers around in the most unbearably painful way. It felt like she was tearing Ginny in two. 

"Boys, I'm going to need some help here. It looks like Ginny's pussy and pee-hole are too small. I need you to help me to make them bigger so she won't have any more unfortunate accidents."

"Please don't," Ginny implored the boys as Lizzie pulled her fingers out and stood up. She turned to one and then the other, trying to make eye contact, but they wouldn't budge. The taller boy got down on his knees in front of Ginny, pulling his pants down farther so his large penis was clearly visible. He placed one hand on Ginny's chest to keep her down, and used the other to feel around her private parts until he found her vagina. He stuck two fingers in and felt around for a moment. Then, he inserted his penis. 

Ginny screamed. The pain was even worse than it had been when Lizzie had used her fingers. The guy moved his hips back and forth, sliding his penis farther and farther into her body. He closed his eyes in pleasure, and Ginny felt her body expand not just with his penis but with the semen that was gushing out of it. Lizzie and the other boy watched intently. 

After what felt like an eternity, he finally pulled out. Dripping semen on the floor, he pulled his pants back on. Then, he examined Ginny with her legs open. "I think that should be enough," he declared. Lizzie nodded, a satisfied look on her face. 

"You're up," she said to the shorter boy. He dangled his penis in front of Ginny as he straddled her. She stared with horror at its size. Although it wasn't nearly as long as the other guy's, it was noticeably thicker. Ginny, almost delirious from fear and pain, figured there was no way he could get inside of her. He would have to give up, she tried to convince herself. This would all be over soon. 

The guy fumbled with Ginny's privates, using both hands to find her urethral opening. Several times, his fingers slipped into her vagina and she yelped, but the guy only grinned and continued searching. Finally, he found it. He was gentler than the first guy, carefully touching his penis to the hole without using his hands to pry it open.

Ginny sucked in a breath. The pain was bearable. She told herself it would be over soon. And then she looked at the boy on top of her. He wasn't even inside of her yet.

"Come on," Lizzie said impatiently. She grabbed the hips of the guy and shoved him forward into Ginny. She screamed and promptly blacked out. 

The trio sucked in their breath as they heard Ginny's narrow urethra rip open. The guy inside of her frantically pushed away, and they watched as blood began to gush out of her body, mixing with her urine as it pooled around her. For a second, no one moves. Then, one by one, they all stand up. Wiping Ginny's bodily fluids off their hands and onto her discarded clothing, they turn to leave. 

As Ginny fades back into consciousness, she is dimly aware of the three exiting the room. She whimpers. "Lizzie, please," she begs. "It hurts."

Lizzie glances back at her friend. She locks eyes with Ginny, and for a moment the girl thinks she's going to help her. But then she turns away. 

"You should've calmed down when I told you to," Lizzie hisses. She turns off the light and leaves, locking the door behind her.


End file.
